1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to note pads and the like having a repositionable adhesive on the back of each sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, note pads having a repositionable adhesive on the back of each sheet are limited to providing a single original and no copies of each writing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,523 of Maalouf, No. 4,126,334 of Van Malderghem, and No. 4,199,174 of Sornberger, all assigned to Moore Business Forms, Inc., show multiple sheet forms with carbonless coatings for producing multiple copies of an original writing. However, none of them teach the use of repositionable adhesives on the back of each sheet for holding the stack of note sheets together as a pad. Moreover, none permit the forming of sets by removing a specific number of sheets from a pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,514 of Becker et al teaches a process for separating copy paper sheets into form sets employing an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,771 of Ryan, Jr., reveals a system where information can be duplicated onto a certain number of forms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,765 of Messinger discloses a self-sticking label set involving multiple transfer copying. Although these prior art arrangements show several types of multiple sheet sets which serve the purpose of enabling a user to take a set of sheets, rather than a single sheet, in order to create the same information at once on each sheet of the set, none of these arrangements adhere the sheets together by a repositional adhesive.